De Omnibus Dubitandum
by Asher Elric
Summary: Edward is given a mission to investigate a terrorist group; however, how can he do that when he is transfered to Mt. Briggs? AU Human!Al and a totally different fan fic than what you are used too!
1. The Wolf Howls at the Gate

_**De Omnibus Dubitandum**_

_**Translation - Everything Should Be Questioned.**_

_**Pairings - none**_

_**Rating - PG13/R**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own.**_

_**Summary - Bradley is paranoid that one of his best men is planning to murder him. He gives Fullmetal the job of finding out who, why and when. **_

_**Chapter 1 - The Wolf Howls at the Gate**_

Edward Elric had never been called to the Fuhrer's study. He had seen Bradley around the Central City Head Quarters, they had exchanged a word or two. Bradley asking how life was in general and Edward actually being polite. This was the first time, ever, that he had been 'summoned'.

He waited, standing, in front of the desk. It was huge. Made out of red wood, it was polished to a shine. Edward could see the carvings of orchids and fines along the edges. No alchemical signs though, pity. He'd rather have enjoyed looking at that.

The late afternoon sunlight made the room a bright and cheery place. Edward spied the picture of Salim, the Fuhrer's son. He was eight years old. Edward never remember celebrating the boy's birthday while growing up. Maybe Resembool was too far away to care about Salim's birth. But, every year, without fail, Central put on a huge parade for the boy -with confetti and crowds of people out to enjoy a day of fun. There were foods of different types and some people even sported t-shirts that said "Happy Birthday! Prince Salim!"

"Ah, have you ever witnessed the parade in my son's honor?" the sudden appearance of Fuhrer Bradley made Edward jump and spin, giving a salute as he did so.

"Yes sir, it was fun," Edward replied honestly.

"Salim enjoys them. But that wasn't why I called you here, Fullmetal," Bradley smiled down at the youngest State Alchemist.

"What do you need me to do, Sir?" Edward asked.

"I need you to track down a terrorist for me. I am quite sure that he has his hands in all branches of my Military. I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Bradley said.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Roy Mustang," was the serious reply. Edward blinked but knew that he couldn't question the man on it. What if it was the truth? And as an Alchemist, he had to question everything, but, not to the face of the Country, for certain.

"Sir, I shall do as you say!" Edward saluted. Bradley smiled and mussed up Edward's hair.

"Go on then, son," he dismissed the boy. Edward stepped out of the office.

He didn't know what to think.

- - -

Alphonse looked up from the book he was reading. Bright yellow eyes watched as Edward hung up his coat and took off his boots; "What did the Fuhrer want?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you…but…" Edward sighed.

"He thinks that Mustang is part of some terrorist group planning on taking over Amestris,"

"That seems rather far-fetched," Alphonse muttered.

"Heh, you say that as if it isn't the truth," Edward replied. He climbed onto the single bed the dorm room hosted. Ever since Alphonse had gotten his body back and joined the Military (because Mustang wouldn't let Edward out of the contract) they had shared the single bed. It was big enough for both of them, since they were both too thin and not very tall.

"I see," Alphonse muttered.

"I don't want you involved with this, if you can help it," Edward warned.

"Why not?"

"Because, only Bradley trusted me with the information. I'm only telling you just in case something happens," Edward yawned. It wasn't all that late, but the boys had been run ragged by Mustang lately.

"Okay, I won't get involved unless I am forced," Alphonse promised. A soft snore was all he got in return. He rolled his eyes and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well at all.

- - -

"Alphonse, you're going to stay here, under my command, however - Edward is being sent to Briggs," Mustang smirked at the brothers. Edward glared at the papers in his hands. He was being transferred to the command of Olivia Armstrong. He'd met her once and she was one hell of a woman. Not any scarier than Izumi Curtis, but no one you'd want to mess with.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"You don't question order's," Mustang replied.

"But we've always been together! Why separate us now?" Edward demanded.

"How the hell should I know?"

It was rude to answer a question with a question, but, Mustang didn't care. Edward was seething and his chest hurt all of a sudden.

"You leave tonight, Fullmetal," Mustang dismissed them. Alphonse didn't bother to stay with the rest of the team. They saw the complete loss on both brother's faces. They had always traveled together. Otherwise someone would do something stupid.

Silently, Edward made his way to their dorm. Once shut in, he turned to Alphonse; "I'm sorry," and with that, tears started down his cheeks.

- - -

Alphonse saw his brother off at the train station. They embraced, Edward now in a Military Uniform. He hated the uniform, refusing to wear meant that he hadn't sold his soul. Alphonse was given the red coat, the one Edward had worn all of those years that they had search for the stone to restore Alphonse.

"Be well, Brother," Alphonse whispered. Edward tried a brave smile. They both knew it was no use.

"I shall,"

The train whistled and Edward boarded. He quickly found a window seat so that he could see his younger brother and watch the figure grow small as the train carried him away from the only family he had. The one person he could trust with his deepest secrets.

Alphonse stood on that lonely platform hours after his brother's train had left, the red coat bunch in his arms and smelling of Edward. His mind was lost in a swirl of uncertainty that he hated. He was alone. Edward wouldn't be coming back from a short mission. No matter how hard he tried to imagine it. Edward wouldn't be back any time soon.

He shrugged the coat on and finally turned away. It had something to do with the mission Bradley had given his older brother. Alphonse was sure. Now, he had to work to find a way back to Edward, even if he finally asked to be transferred to Olivia Armstrong's command, he'd do it if it meant he could be with Edward.

However, what if Bradley was right? What if there was a terrorist group working to bring him down. Sure, his rule wasn't all that good, but things were peaceful. He'd have to get to the truth, because - he knew - someone had found out about Edward's mission - and that person had gotten Edward transferred as far away from Central as possible. Which meant that Bradley was right, to a degree.

- - -

A/n - its au and the chapter is short. Sorry about that. I had to do it. Alphonse is in his human body and maybe this will be a different sort of fan fic. Hmmmmm….let's think about that for a moment!


	2. Beef Stew, Hold the Milk!

**De Omnibus Dubitandum**

**Translation - Question Everything**

**A/n - Thank you Reviewer and Darkmasterofcupcakes.**

**Chapter 2 - Beef Stew, hold the milk!**

The trains didn't reach as far North as Fort Briggs. The last stop was a small dirt village that had the name of Dirty Dozen. There were at least twelve families that lived in this small village, and they didn't like strangers. They liked Military people less and Edward quickly left the village behind him.

The sky grew dark with grey clouds and the chilly Northern wind swept his coat about his ankles. Edward was glad that he had stopped to get extra fabric to add to the black overcoat. He had added some fur to the edges as well and as he pulled up the hood, he was glad for that as well. With his pack over his right arm, he started to the long hike up into the mountains.

A long field of untrammeled snow stretched out before him. It sparkled like diamonds freshly polished. The wind hit the snow in small gusts, blowing it this way and that. He thought of the powdered sugar that Alphonse always put on their pancakes when they each had the same day off to sleep in and do whatever they wanted. Edward doubted that he'd get pancakes any times soon. Still the thought freshened and became a gust of wind just like that and other memories followed.

He promised himself that he'd write a letter to Alphonse as soon as he could. They had been through so much, what was one more problem? One more hill to tumble over? One more mountain to climb?

Of course, he smiled as snow was blown into his face, he had been wrong to be depressed over the fact that he and Alphonse were separated. They couldn't rely on each other all the time, nor protect each other all the time, even though they tried. Maybe this time apart would help them grow into who they were supposed to be, and bring them closer at the same time. Independence wasn't a bad thing. However, he wasn't going to give up on another transfer back to Central and his brother. Unless Alphonse beat him to it and joined him in these cold woods.

Humming, Edward hurried forward, he had to report for duty that evening and it wouldn't do to get lost. Major General Armstrong wasn't like her brother at all. She was harsh, as cold as these mountains she protected. She didn't like her younger brother either, though Edward had a niggling feeling that they had come to some sort of conclusion after their battle with Sloth at Central Head Quarter's.

As soon as he reached the woods - He found that the winds were less strong, but no less cold. He hoped that his Automail would hold up while he was stationed out here. He didn't think that he could get back to Winry any time soon. He found the snow packed road with truck ruts in it. It was quiet though and he didn't hear any vehicles coming his way. He looked both ways before he moved his pack about on his back to make it easier to carry. One foot in front of the other, he had two good legs, it was time that he used them.

- - -

The cavern system was long and confusing with many twists and turns. There wasn't a map for it, one had to learn these twists and turns on their own. However, there were a few tricks and tips that did help. First and foremost, the main cavern was where the trucks and supplies were stored. There were three tunnels leaving from this Central Cavern. Tunnel 1 went to 'offices' which were carved out holes in the rock to facilitate a desk. Armstrong's office was the biggest and it actually had a wooden door, the others had old sheets or Nora* covering the openings. The Nora had interesting things painted on them. Usually the officer's name in question or a scene of Sakura Blossoms in the summer. Edward hadn't seen Sakura Blossoms, though the West was famed for them.

Edward was surprised that he himself had gotten a little alcove. It was just like the other little office alcoves with a small desk, and some office supplies. He was surprised to find that he would be assigned to the only laboratory Mount Briggs had. It was at the end of Tunnel three, past the sleeping quarters, which were also alcoves but with bunks. He was assigned one along with the office alcove and showed where to stow his things. Miles handed him a file, Armstrong, the man explained, was too busy to see any pet alchemist, and stomped off.

"Hey! Man, don't mind Miles. He's cool in his own way!" a laugh like tinkling bells said. Edward turned to a girl who wore the blue uniform of the Army, her red hair was up in a tight bun but her glowing blue eyes shown with a depth of good nature that Edward liked.

"I'm Warrant Officer Amy June, and your Major Elric, correct?"

"That's right, Warrant Officer June," Edward replied.

"I'm your laboratory partner, I'm the only one around here who gives a damn about Alchemy," she explained. She beckoned him to follow her down the long tunnel to the laboratory.

"It isn't much, we don't have the books that they do in central, but we have been finding some pretty interesting things. Major General Armstrong thinks that it might be dangerous, so she wanted a State Alchemist to come out and see what it is we're dealing with," Amy unlocked the door and lit a lamp.

She was right when she said that they didn't have near as many books and other reference materials as Central, but Edward's chin hit the floor when he saw the deplorable conditions of the laboratory. He blinked and sighed.

"I didn't bring any Alchemy texts with me," he muttered, "I'll get Al to send some for us to use, I think we may actually need them…oh! Is that a B.M. Wells array?" he rushed forward to look at the sketches. They were strewn about the single, long table in the small cavern room. The circle was drawn in different dimensions. Edward held up a three by four.

"Who is B.M. Wells?" Amy asked.

"B.M. Wells was an Alchemist Professor. He used to teach at the Central College. Anyway, he liked to play around with arrays. This does look like one of his," Edward muttered, "Wow! If you had the right materials you could make the entire mountain come down!"

"So it is as dangerous as we thought," Amy shook her head.

"Yeah, where'd you find these anyway?" Edward put the sketch down and turned to Amy.

"In the woods, to the South, not far. It was on a tree," she explained.

"Hmmmm, If it is on a tree then…can you take me there, sometime?" Edward asked.

"Oh sure, I'm supposed to show you all the stuff we found anyway, Major General wants you to get a good idea of what we might be dealing with," Amy nodded, "We scoured that part of the woods, looking for anything that might mean bad business, but we didn't find anything,"

"Great, now, the next important question on my list - where can I find some grub?"

Amy laughed, she threw her head back and closed her eyes; "I'll show you, its chow time anyway," she winked. She handed the key to the lab to Edward who locked it behind them.

They made their way down to the Central Cavern and turned down Tunnel 2 - this had weapons in a locker with guards at each one. Amy smiled down at her companion; "Do you shoot?"

"No, I've got no use to carry a gun," Edward shrugged.

"That's right, you can do your Alchemy without an array," she nodded.

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

"My sister sent me a letter once, she told me about this short guy who could do Alchemy by just clapping his hands together. She got the name wrong, but I'm pretty sure she was talking about you," Amy giggled.

"Wow, you sure aren't as cold as most of the Briggs soldiers," Edward replied.

"Oh, you got me on that one, Major, I'm not that sort of person, I have to be jolly," she grinned. They entered into a second grand cavern room. It had longs tables with benches. At the back of the cavern were several fires with people cooking over them. Amy headed for the back of the line.

"Its beef today," she said.

"It smells good," Edward replied.

"Heh, it does don't it! Chef Michaels makes a great stew, actually, it's the best thing he makes so…" she shrugged, "but he makes great bread, and sometimes there is a desert if the stuff is around," she waved to a man who was waving a ladle around, yelling at some poor bloke who had spilt something. Michaels sent the man away. Edward hoped he'd never be in that man's shoes. Their turn in line came quickly and Michaels grinned at Amy.

"Hey you, where've you been all day?" he asked. Filling her bowl.

"Showing Major Elric around," she cocked her head in Edward's direction. Michaels smile fell but he gave Edward just as much as Amy.

"You the State Alchemist, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward replied.

"Good, we need a good one," he winked and the smile returned. He was a big man, with muscles but slimmer than Sig Curtis. He had long black hair that was held back from his face in corn rows. He had one red bead at the bottom of each braid. He gave each of them a biscuit to go with the stew and sent them off. At the long tables was a pitcher of water, that Edward was grateful though, he hadn't grown out of his hatred of milk. They found a good place to sit and eat.

"Don't worry about him, he'll warm up to you eventually. The only reason why you're not being jerked around as badly is because you're ranked above most of us. But I won't speak for the higher ups," Amy winked at him.

"Don't worry about me, I have plenty of practice with that," Edward replied with a sly smile.

"Hey! Amy, who's the runt?" a man with short blond hair, one pierced ear, and dressed in a dirty uniform sat down next to Edward.

"This is Major Edward Elric, Duke, and you'll do well to remember that he's above your station and can make you take out the garbage!" Amy mock-growled back at the man.

"Oh, heh! I forgot you were to come today, but I thought you'd wear the iconic red jacket," Duke said, it was a close apology and Edward took it.

"I left it to my brother, we've never been separated like this, so it was important that he still had something of me with him," Edward explained.

"That's right, Alphonse Elric, the Reborn Alchemist," Duke grinned.

"I hear that you two can do Alchemy without arrays, is it true?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah,"

"That is so hot!"

"Thanks," Edward smiled sheepishly. He'd been met with hatred towards what he could do. Alphonse faired better but he was younger. This excitement where it came to his talent was new and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Duke, let Major Elric eat," Amy admonished.

"Fine, fine," he waved a hand at her, "you need to loosen up, Amy, Seriously, take a chill elixir or something!"

"Oh shut up!" and she flung some stew onto Duke's all ready dirty uniform, he gave her a hurt look in return.

"So, Duke, what do you do around here?" Edward asked, staving off a food fight or some other form of violence.

"I work on the trucks, maintenance person I am," he smiled proudly.

"That must be something,"

"Yeah, our trucks are frickin' old though," he sighed, "It takes forever to get them to work properly,"

"Oh?" Edward sipped at his stew.

"Yeah, its stupid to complain, really, we don't get the good supplies at all," Duke finished his meal and stood.

"If you ever need something to do, come by and I can show ya some stuff," he gave Edward a two-finger salute before sash-saying away from the table.

"Wow, he's almost like you," Edward smiled at Amy, who just rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's my brother,"

Edward keeled over in surprise.

- - -

TBC

- - -


	3. Darkened Streets

De Omnibus Dubitandum

Translation - Question Everything

Chapter 3 - Darkened Streets

a/n - I really don't like this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it so that I can go back and redo stuff. I may leave it if no one points anything out. Or if I get a better idea, I may justre-write it anyway. But I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- - -

_The first thing that any Alchemist needs to know is that you cannot make something out of anything. This is called "Equivalent Exchange". It is the one law of Alchemy that must be followed, no matter what. There is only one way past it and that way is only legendary and does not exist. Of course, you can follow the legends, and you can try to recreate the Philosopher's Stone. But, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. No one can know the hardship that this road holds unless you walk it yourself - B.M. Wells._

_- - - _

Alphonse put the book down, marking his spot. The Beginners Guide to Alchemy by B.M. Wells was the first book of Alchemy that he and Edward had picked up and studied. They had been bored that day and it was raining. They couldn't go out and their mother had been sleeping, so, they decided to snoop around Father's study. That was when they discovered Alchemy.

It had been a hobby at first. Something to do to make Mom smile. He remembered her just barely. Edward had told him that she was happy for the short time before her death and that it was them and their Alchemy what had done it. Of course, that was in conjunction with Hohenheim. Who Edward still hated with a passion.

Alphonse ignored that small bit though; he knew that they'd never be able to reconcile with their father, no matter how much he wanted too. Hohenheim had admitted that he didn't want anything to do with them. That they were fine on their own and had always been fine on their own. It had been raining that night as well.

He didn't want to think about it any longer; he pulled on the deep red coat that Edward had left. It'd been three days since his brother had been sent away and all he had to do was paper work. He wished that he could make the worry go away. It seemed to have grown every day since Edward's departure and he couldn't figure out why.

He had tried to explain it to Schezka, but she had just written it off as his coping mechanism with being separated from Edward for such an indeterminable amount of time. It didn't help that Kimblee had come around and practically told Mustang that Alphonse would be transferred to his command. Which meant that he'd move closer to the North.

Not be in the immediate vicinity of Edward, but they might be able to beg off some leave and get together at the closest town. That idea hadn't flown with Mustang, though Alphonse had concentrated on his work and made as if he hadn't heard a thing and he had squashed that hope as soon as he heard Mustang snap his fingers and light Kimblee's long dark hair on fire.

He bound his long, fine bronze hair in a low pony tail before he stepped out of the small dorm room that smelled a mixture between himself and Edward. It made his long for his brother. They had no home, the only thing that they was each other and someone thought that they had to get Edward out of town so that they could…do whatever it was that they needed to do.

He walked out of the housing unit b and started towards the center of Central. He thought about going to the library, even though it was nearing on midnight, it would still be open with two librarians who worked the night shift. Alchemist kept all sorts of hours when they weren't on a mission, Edward and Alphonse had always gone at night, when it was mostly empty and they could work in peace.

He wasn't afraid of the random people who hung around the corners, some of the provocatively dressed women had approached him a time or two, and when he had asked Edward about it, his brother had begun hacking before he went into a very detailed description of sex and that the girls on the street were prostitutes and that you paid them for sex. Edward had also said that any sort of diseases could be passed that way and that Alphonse was never to have sex with a girl unless they were married, or madly in love, as long as Alphonse knew that there was a chance that the girl could get pregnant and that he didn't want his younger brother to turn into a Bastard like Hohenheim.

Alphonse smiled at the memory. Edward hadn't pulled any stops. He put it out straight forward and didn't care what any one thought about them. Havoc had made fun of Edward being the one to give his brother "The Talk" - but Edward had shot back - "Who else? That Bastard Mustang? I bet he just paid those girls to say all those things about him!"

He turned a corner and was stopped suddenly by the dark figure in the shadows. The moon was full and the light didn't reach anything but the mans shiny white shoes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alphonse asked.

"I want nothing but this," the man replied. He tossed and envelope towards Alphonse's feet and then he disappeared into the shadows. Alphonse couldn't follow. He knew that it would just make more trouble. Instead, he stepped forward and picked the envelope up.

The note inside didn't make the worry in his heart lack in any way, instead it just grew. He stuff it back into the envelope and into an inner pocket of the coat. Then he turned and started running towards the library. He had a bit of research to do.

- - -

"Where is he? He's never late," Riza looked up from her files. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were all busy with their own work. They each gave her a shrug in return.

"Should we go looking for him? Maybe he's at the library and fell asleep among all those books," Fuery hypothesized. However, they need not have worried, for a second later Alphonse came running into the room.

"Sorry, sorry, I got caught up in some new research," he smiled sheepishly. Riza could have sworn that Edward was standing right there in front of her. However, Alphonse was a completely different boy from the epically rude Fullmetal Alchemist. He was soft spoken, slow to anger, and had an exceptional work ethic. He was a wonder at Alchemy and could do the same hand-clapping technique as his older brother. He liked cats though, and just like Edward, he would also get caught up in his research.

"It's all right, next time call if your going to be late. That way we don't have to wonder if someone kidnapped you for revenge," Riza replied.

"Yes Ma'am," Alphonse sat down at his own place at the table and started on the stack. He itched, though, to get back to the book he had been reading, he had gone back to the beginning, because, there was something about the array in that mysterious note that rang a chord within his brain.

- - -

_In the course of human evolution - it has become important to remember that Alchemy cannot fix everything. Of course, you have your simple pottery array with its wide circle and two boxes overlapping each other in the middle. Depending on what you want to do, the array shall get much more complicated. Fixing a broken leg is possible and I have seen it done by the mystics of Xing, but I couldn't tell you how they make their arrays. There is a difference between the Alchemy of Xing and our own. _

_For instance, their Alchemy is all based on healing and peace, while ours, for some reason, has evolved into war and strife. Is it possible that we can take ourselves back to the simple and not kill someone with a snap of our fingers, a clap of our hands, or the drawing on the floor? _

_Of course, we can. But will we? That is the problem that we face every day. Do we even deserve this power that so many of us Alchemists seem to abuse day in and day out. _

_Why not fix things with our hands, who cares about the chip in your favorite coffee mug or that odd creaking step that you trip over whenever you go to sneak a midnight snack? Sometimes, these make character, and isn't it better to have them there for the pleasant memories they encase, than fix them just because you can? _

_B.M. Wells - an excerpt from his lecture on "The Power of Alchemy"_

_- - - _

The day came to a close late at night. Alphonse had been saddled with extra work because Colonel Mustang had a date. He expected Edward to come in through the door any time now with food and promises pouring from his mouth like water on fire. That he'd beat Mustang up for daring to keep his younger brother so late and that they'd get it all done double time.

It wasn't to be, he realized. But, he did take a small break. He couldn't wait any longer and so he pulled out the book. It was a collection of lectures B.M. Wells had written and lectured on during his time at the Central College. It was funny how the man thought a lot like Izumi Curtis, though, by his picture on the back of his book, all Alphonse could assume of the man was that he might have been easy going, not caring what others thought as long as he could dabble in Alchemy.

He died the year he and Edward had tried to bring their mother back to life; he had been a tall man with white hair that seemed shocked forever, for it stood on end. He had old and wrinkled skin from smiling all the time and he liked odd ties. His bio said that his favorite tie was purple with yellow polka dots.

Page 145 - the words were there, as they always had been and as they always would be. The pages smelled musty damp. As if the book had been left in a cool place for years. Some of the pages were yellowing and it made Alphonse almost shed tears in longing for Edward. Edward smelled like musty pages of old books that had been around forever.

Wiping away the weakness before anyone happened upon him, he started to read once again. Hoping that somewhere within this book he would find that one clue that would help him figure out what sort of array he had secretly and mysteriously been given.

- - -

Saturday dawned bright and raw. Alphonse found that he had stayed in the office all night, reading and getting through the extra work. He quickly filed the last of it put his book in his nap sack. He exited, locking the door behind him.

Yawning, he decided that coffee and food was in order before he went back to the dorm to sleep. He couldn't think about that stupid array any longer without pulling hair out. He also needed a shower. He knew that after a few hours of sleep he'd feel better and would hound the pavement again.

He didn't expect the sudden burst of fire in the street. Or the cries of several early risers who had been on their way to work. He rushed forward, intent on helping the innocent. The man in the middle of the street was shooting randomly. He had already shot an old man who had to use a cane.

Alphonse clapped his hands. The sizzle of Alchemy popped with in the air and around his body before it started working. The ground around the man started to move. He was too surprised, watching this remarkable science to hang onto his gun as the ground speared up and went right through skin, bone, and sinew. He screamed in pain and clutched his hand to him.

"What the hell…?!" he cried out.

The whistles of the police came seconds later. Alphonse crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"Equivalent Exchange, you shot that old man, so that was what you deserved," he replied as if the man should have known this in the first place. He didn't let the small pang of guilt for hurting the attacker live for long. He stomped on it and pulled it out by its roots and threw it into the compost pile. He wouldn't feel guilty about a man who decided that this morning was the perfect time to shoot at innocent people.

The police took the shooter away and an ambulance had the old man well in hand. Alphonse surreptitiously sneaked down an alley way. He didn't want to answer questions. It was enough that the street was new, no pot holes in site and smelling of freshly laid rubber.

- - -

"What is his name?" Mustang asked. He and Riza stood on the side of the glass that only allowed them to see the prisoner. The man was muttering about something, but the sentences were disjointed and neither could make sense of them.

"Mark Fish," Riza replied.

"I smell something fishy," Mustang muttered with a smirk.

"Very funny sir," Riza replied. With the obligatory fish joke out of the way, Mustang decided for a closer look at the file.

"I see that he has a thing for Terrorist groups. They should really keep their men from drinking. Things like these wouldn't happen and we wouldn't get the drop on them that way," he said.

"Of course," Riza nodded.

"I think that we need to find out where he lives and do a search of his home, who knows what we'll find,"

"I'll call the rest of the team and find Alphonse, he may be able to find something that we'd overlook,"

Mustang smiled; "Do it,"

- - -


End file.
